Hot
by ilovemuffincakes
Summary: Carly and Sam are listening to the radio...summary sucks, but please read! CAM Oneshot. FEMMSLASH, if you don't like, DON'T READ. Ye be warned. :


**A/N: **Song is Hot - Avril Lavigne. I'm not sure if I like this story much, it kinda went in the _exact _opposite direction I wanted it to...But maybe you guys can change my mind. :D Read and review, por favor!

**Disclaimers Note: I DON'T OWN iCARLY. Danny Schneider and Nickylodeon do. ;]**

I'm sprawled out on my bed, listening to the radio and reading a magazine. Sam's sitting in the middle of my bed staring into space as she finishes off the remainder of the food in my house. I look over at her, chuckling when I see her munching away on the lovely ham that was once an inhabitant of my fridge.

"Whashoo laughin' ah?" she says around a mouthful of ham.

I laugh again and sit up, taking her free hand in mine. "Nothing…You're just cute when you eat." I smile.

She doesn't even bother to finish chewing before she says, sarcastically of course, "Aww, Cuffcaghe, thash sho shweeh uff yoooo!" and I wish she would've, because now there are chunks of ham all over my face. I try to wipe them off, but I closed my eyes once she started talking because of the projectiles flying out of her mouth. I hear her swallow, then I feel her moving closer to me, so I open my eyes just in time to see her lick my face.

"Wha-what are you doing, you dork?!" I giggle. She finishes eating the ham off my face and kisses me.

"Ahh…I've dreamed of eating ham off you for _years_! And it was just as amazing as I thought it would be!" she exclaims, and I bust up laughing. She scowls at me, but it only last a second. She's on top of me all of a sudden, and I gasp as she plops down on my stomach. "Careful, cupcake. I won't think twice about taking you down." She threatens, and I know that this is some kind of innuendo or something, because she doesn't have the willpower to hurt me, and she proves my theory by waggling her eyebrows and grinning seductively.

"Oh, how I wish you would." I reply, somewhat huskily, if I might add. She stares into my eyes for a second, plants a gentle kiss on my lips, and gets off of me to return to her ham. I'm momentarily stunned, but I quickly recover and shift to a seated position next to her. She looks over at me and smiles and I smile back, resting my hand on her knee while she eats. A new song starts playing on the radio, one that we both know very well. We used to sing it all the time when we were younger, and we look at each other again and grin.

_Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
__  
I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

Sam puts the ham down and we both start to sing along, laughing as we do.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

I realize that this is kind of like our song, because I'm addicted to her like a drug and she makes me hot with every touch, every kiss, every_thing_ she does to me. I think she might have the same opinion, because she suddenly pushes me down on the bed and climbs on top of me, song forgotten. She kisses me passionately, hands roaming all over my body, then she's sucking and nibbling my neck, then she's sliding her hand up my shirt, and I don't know what to do. All coherent thoughts have long since vanished from my mind.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

My eyes connect with hers for a moment, and I can clearly see the hunger in them as she slips my shirt off and runs her fingers softly down my stomach to my shorts, giving me a questioning look. I nod slightly, wishing she would hurry up and take these suddenly unnecessary clothes off my body. She gives me a mischievous smile and, instead of taking my shorts off, she decides to tease me. She licks from my navel up to my breasts, then plants kisses all over my chest and neck.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

Now she's back down to my waistline, placing hungry kisses all along the waistband of my shorts, and I can't take it anymore. "Sa-Sam. Please. Take these_ fucking _shorts off of me_ now._" She lifts her head quickly at my outburst and stares me in the face.

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah_

And she busts up laughing. My face, if you were to see it in this precise moment, shows a look of sheer horror. We were about to have _sex_, and now she's _laughing_ at me? "What's so funny?!" I question angrily. Realizing how hurt I am, she crawls up next to me and wraps her arms around me, still chuckling slightly.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

"Relax, Cupcake. It's just funny as hell to hear you cuss." She kisses the top of my head. I'm not mad anymore, because I can never stay mad at her, but I'm still huffy.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

I sigh and snuggle as close to her as humanly possible. "_Sooorryyy_," I whisper-shout, "that I was _in the mood_, which you killed by the way, and wasn't thinking too much about what I was saying!"

Sam, being the charming girl she is, says "Hey, I can fuck you anytime, anywhere, so you'll get another chance, believe me. And even if you were "_in the mood_", it was still funny as hell." This makes me blush like crazy and laugh, because you gotta love her and her crazy ways, and then I kiss her nose.

"I love you Sam, even though you're a jerk sometimes and use profanity and eat all my food." She grins and kisses my lips tenderly.

"I love you too, Carly, Even though you think I'm a jerk sometimes, don't like my profanity, and hide FatCakes in your underwear drawer so I can't have them."

_You're so good_

* * *


End file.
